The real me
by Princess Consuela bananahammock
Summary: Serena's alway pretended to be something she wasn't. It's time for her to take off her mask and reveal her true colours.
1. Intro

**The Real Me **

**By Princess Consuela Bananahammock**

**Hiya people welcome to my new story please review after you've read it. **

**Hope you like it. Xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Introduction**

All my life I've been forced to do things I didn't want to.

Whether it was maths at school or being forced into a future I don't want.

My names Serena Tsukino, I'm 18 years old and four years ago

I became the legendary super heroine Sailor Moon.

Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's so cool you say? Well try being in my shoes.

Battles at three o'clock in the morning. Fellow heroines telling you you're a lousy sailor scout.

A talking cat who never shuts up. Being forced to give up a dream that you've had since you were little

so that you could go kill some ugly green monster.

I know, I know I've done more than that. I've even saved the world a few times.

But do you know what that feels like? To have so much pressure on you?

'Sailor Moon if you don't do this the world will be taken over by the Negaverse.' They said.

Great thing to tell a 14 year old that can barely walk a metre without tripping over!

Anyway before I even knew I was Sailor Moon I was so, so close to achieving my dreams I could almost cry.

And now here I am, 18 years old, regretting the last four years of my life.

Everyone always told me I had the talent to go far in life.

Even my teacher Ms. Haruna (who by the way hated me).

And you know what? I'm gonna show em'.

I'm gonna show Raye, I'm gonna show Luna, I'm gonna show Darien, what I'm truly made of.

They spent all those years making fun of me, telling me I was a crap leader,

picking up on every bad thing I did. And yeah I love Darien, but that doesn't mean I don't want revenge!

It's time to show em' the real me.

**

* * *

****Hey please review! Hope you liked it; I'll be updating It soon **

**(If I get reviews) so watch this space. Thanks for reading.**

**Princess Consuela Bananahammock**


	2. Chapter 1

**The real me **

**Chapter 1**

**Princess Consuela Bananahammock**

**

* * *

****Serena's P.O.V**

Finally it's Saturday! No more school for two days great.

Shame it only seems to last for like a few seconds though.

Luna woke me up moaning at me, AGAIN.

Does she not realise how drained I got form the battle last night. I mean come on who I am Wonder Woman?

Hehe, okay I'm kinda like wonder woman. You know the whole super heroine thing.

But god, I am human after all. And as a teenage girl I need my beauty sleep.

I bet Artemis doesn't wake Mina up at the weekend. Anyway since I'm awake I might as well go to the crown.

There's nothing better to do.

As I was walking the ten minute walk to the crown I realised.

Why did being a sailor scout make me stop? I mean all the others still have hobbies and always have had.

Amy has her schoolwork (not exactly a hobby, but hey, each to their own).

Lita has her cooking.

Raye is training to be a priestess at her temple.

And Mina, well. She has many hobbies which range from boy stalking to her weekly drama class.

And then there's little old me. They all think I'm some stupid failure.

But not one of them has ever seen interested in what I like.

Yeah, yeah, they know I like pigging out and reading manga.

But I don't really, that's just me pretending to be someone I'm not. Take Darien for instance.

I know so much about him. And why? Because I ask him questions, I actually seem interested in him.

And I can't say the same about him. I bet he couldn't even remember my birthday if I asked him on the spot.

He'd have to think about it.

Oh my god, why have I let myself get like this? That's it, I'm not going to the crown.

I'm gonna go sort my life out. I'm gonna show all of them my full potential!

After about 15 minutes of walking and a bus ride I finally reached my destinations.

The big blue building in front of me bought back so many memories. Good and bad.

This used to be like a second home to me when I was younger.

I would come here almost every night after school, I just felt so at ease. I had friends here. I loved it.

I slowly approached the big wooden doors. Should I go in? Will anybody recognise me?

It's been four years, and hell have I changed! Oh well, I guess it never hurts to try.

I pushed the door open and silently walked into the hallway. The clicking of my shoes echoing throughout the room.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"

'Oh god, not her, please not her.' I thought as the familiar voice drifted through my mind.

"Serena Tsukino. Girl, I thought you gave up years ago."

Yep, it was her. She was also a reason I quit. I hated her so much it made me want to gag.

I used to dread seeing her. She made my life a misery. But that was back then. I was a scared little girl back then.

Now I was grown up. I was stronger. I was Sailor Moon for craps sake.

"Carla how nice to see you." I said politely as I turned around to face the taller, oh no, now shorter than me brunette.

"I see you finally got up the nerve to come back here. Well, you might as well know. I rule this place now.

Not literally of course. I'm the leader, everyone plays by my rules. No one ever threatens me.

Well, lets just say if they do, they'd be running out of those doors faster then I could say Goodbye." Spat Carla as she looked up atme viciously.

"I see you haven't changed." I Sighed. "But I don't have time for this. Where's Suzie?"

"I guess you didn't hear."

"Hear what?"

"Suze passed away last year. Car accident. This place hasn't been the same since."

"Oh my gosh. That- that's terrible." I Gasped.

"Tell me about it. Now why you acting all polite all of a sudden. It was never like you to be nice.

Hell, you were one of the meanest girls I knew here Tsukino. You've gone soft."

"I have not gone soft." I Spat. "I've grown up, which you obviously haven't yet.

I don't have time for your crap anymore Carla. You aint gonna hurt me no more. That phase is long gone trust me."

"And what makes you think you can handle me."

"I don't think I can handle you Carla."I said with a sighmy eyes meeting with Carla's. "I know I can handle you."

"Oh yeah and how?"

"Carla. I was better then you'll ever be so stop going on at me and leave me alone okay?

You made my life hell once and I aint gonna let it happen again." I Screamed asI turned around and walked back out the door.

That's it. No more miss nice. I'm not pretending anymore. I'm not gonna act.

I'm gonna show the whole world the real me and boy, it's gonna be good.

Of course I'm not gonna suddenly turn into some super wacko bitch and betray all my friends.

No.

I'm just gonna show them what they've put me though without even realising it these past few years.

I know they didn't mean it but I still can't help the fact that I'm hurt and annoyed. Pissed off to be exact.

Especially now that I saw that bitch Carla.

Okay so you're wondering, who's Carla? Well let me just warn you, this is gonna be a long story…

It was five years ago, exactly a year before I became Sailor Moon.

I was 13 years old and didn't have a care in the world. I was popular at school.

Okay, so I wasn't the prettiest of girls but I certainly wasn't ugly. I had my friends and family around me.

I had my music. Which was the most important thing in the world to me.

Okay, okay so it sounds pretty boring. It's just music you say.

But to me it's so much more than that. I can play 4 instruments. Guitar, bass, piano and drums.

So really you could say I was pretty talented. But I wasn't just some girl who sat in the corner writing music.

Oh no. Like Carla said I was one of the meanest girls at that performing arts school.

Well, when I was on stage. I was a rock Chick. A proper in your face rock n roll chick.

I didn't show this side at school however. But as soon as I took off my uniform I would change completely.

I would take out my 'meatballs' and let my blonde – black streaked hair fall right down to my knees.

I would smother my face in make up. Full on eyeliner and mascara was my trademark.

I would wear vintage clothes. I stood out. I was proud to be different.

With my converse that went up to my thighs and pink leather mini skirts topped with bright yellow vest tops and orange fishnets.

And then my sacred pectrum earrings. I was definitely not your average teen.

I bet you didn't see that coming! And trust me. You should see the photos.

I guess My parents were glad when I have it all up. No more band practised in the garage, practically deafening the whole street.

No more going out and have people staring and pointing at me. No more guitar lessons, or bass lessons, or piano, or drum lessons.

But sadly, the day I gave it up a part of me died. The part that didn't care, that wanted to be different and stand out from the crowd.

The part that I miss the most about myself. The part that I am going to get back.

And with that I walked into the nearest salon. It was make over time. No more stupid 'meatballs'.

It was time to get wild! Goodbye Meatball head, hello rock chick!

* * *

**Well what do you think? Love it? hate it? Let me know. **

**Anyway next time you get to see the scouts and Darien's reactions to Serena new 'look'. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Princess Consuela Bananahammock xxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Real Me**

**Chapter 2**

**Princess Consuela Bananahammock**

**

* * *

****Serena's P.O.V**

My parents couldn't believe it when I walked through the front door.

I think they thought I was a stranger or something.

It was as if they were still expecting me to come running through the front door and clumsily up the stairs.

Well, the old me. But I don't really blame them I mean I've changed a lot.

I'd taken down my 'meatballs' and my hair now reached the middle of my back. I had black and brown lowlights all over.

I also had lit cut into layers.

I'd stopped off at the mall on the way home and bought some new clothes.

Lets just say they didn't expect four-inch fluorescent heels on their 'little girl.'

I actually felt kinda sorry for my Mom. She hated it before when I would dress so differently.

She was the type of Mom that wanted me to be homecoming queen and dress like a princess.

Well, there was no way that was happening… anymore.

Gees, I have to learn to walk in these things. Everyone else makes it looks so easy.

I'm not even gonna go near the scouts before I can strut in them. I can just see it now.

I'm walking into the arcade, looking absolutely fabulous.

They so don't recognise me and I'm beaming under my bright red lipstick.

Then I have a klutz attack and trip over in these 'things' (my new shoes in other words).

That would ruin me surprising them with my new look and it aint happening.

As for Darien, well he aint gonna be happy with my outfit.

I'm thinking Gwen Stefani.

You know with the whole mid riff showing top and TIGHT hip hugger jeans.

I'm gonna look sooo different. I had a few guys make passes at me on the way home.

Which hardly ever happened to me before. It would always be Mina and Raye that people looked at.

But now it's gonna be me.

Anyway, I know Darien's going to hate the way I look.

But you know what? If he loves me he'll accept me for who I am. And this is who I am.

When I got into my room I dropped my shopping bags and headed for my wardrobe.

This was gonna be a long night. And with a pair of scissors and an imagination I might not even have to throw out any of my old clothes!

By the end of the night I had a wardrobe worthy of a superstar!

I had about 6 mini skirts which I'd cut down from my old longer ones. I'd pinned a load of badges all over them to funk them up a little.

Most of my tops had either lost the midriff section or were pinned up in weird places using safety pins and again badges.

I'd made holes in all my jeans, they now looked vintage, and totally cool.

I was soo proud of myself. I, Serena had finally, after all those years of misery and, well, basically crap finally sorted myself out!

A few days later I woke up bright and early, something I never did when I was 'pretending'.

I got up took a shower and washed my hair. When I'd blow dried and straightened it I got to work.

I totally over did my eyeliner and mascara and to be honest I looked better already.

Along with my bright red lipstick I had an edge you know? I rocked.

Anyway once I'd put on a black pair of tight three quarter length jeans I Grabbed my new vest top.

The one that showed the whole of my stomach. Oh my god, I need to get my belly button pierced!

I'm so going to do that later, how cool would that look! Oh right back to what I was wearing.

So my short top was covered by a pink fish net vest.

On my feet I had my new pink heels which I had totally mastered walking in. Kate Moss eat your heart out.

I could strut like a super model and I wasn't afraid to admit it.

My Mom and Dad had accepted the fact that I'd gone back.

They actually kinda liked it now.

They said it as great that I had so much self confidence and now that I'm older this look totally suits me.

I'm not sure my Dad's gonna be okay with this outfit though. So I grabbed my leather jacket and zipped it right up.

The walk to the crown was so much fun. Every now and then cars would stop and beep at me.

Guys walking past would smile or whistle. This totally boosted my confidence and I was loving it!

When I finally reached the arcade I glanced into the window slightly before entering.

As I'd taken so long getting ready, it was about 11am, the time I usually entered.

The scouts were all sitting in our usual booth laughing and chatting. And then there was Darien sitting on a stool up at the counter talking to Andrew.

Right, I thought to myself, this is it. This is your chance to prove yourself to everyone.

I slowly pushed the door open. The jingle of the bell made everyone stop and stare for a few moments, looking to see if they knew me.

I sighed with relief when everyone, even the scouts and Darien, went back to what they were doing and totally ignored me.

This was so far going well.

I strutted up to the counter, the sound of my heels clicking echoing throughout the whole room.

I could feel the scouts jealous eyes on me as I approached the counter and sat down on a stool next to Darien.

He glanced at me slightly, but when I smiled he just went back to his coffee.

I couldn't believe he didn't even recognise me.

There I was sitting right next to him.

Yeah I looked different but it wasn't that hard to tell. I thought my trademark smile would give it away.

But oh no he had to make it harder for me.

"Hey Drew can I have er, a chocolate milkshake and a hamburger with extra large fries please." I said sweetly as I gave my order.

I swear Darien choked on his coffee the minute he recognised my voice.

The look on his face was hilarious.

Lets just say I could stuff the whole of my hamburger in his mouth he was so shocked. His jaw was practically on the floor.

I smiled sweetly at him and laughed. "Hey Dare."

"You-what-how…wow." Was all he could say as he sat there stunned.

I couldn't help but laugh, his face was just so funny.

"Serena is that you?" Asked Andrew, who wasn't as shocked as he'd known me when I looked like this before.

"Yeah it's me you like?" I asked flirtatiously.

I know, I know my boyfriend was sitting like right there, but it never hurts to have a bit of fun.

And besides I loved Darien too much to hurt him.

"Yeah you look great. I always wondered when you'd go back to that." He replied with a chuckle as he went to serve a customer.

"Se-Serena?" Stuttered Darien as reality came back to him and hit him in the face.

"That's my name." I replied as I looked him in the eye. "What?"

"N-nothing. It's just. Well, you've changed." He said stunned.

Oh… my… god. I really didn't think it would take him that long. Gees medical student or not he's still pretty slow bless him.

"Yeah, I kinda realised that." I said with a giggle.

"But why? I mean you were perfect the way you were." He said strongly, finally getting his voice back.

"No I wasn't!" I cried back. Okay big news flash.

This was the guy that made fun of me for like a year then when we got together

still managed to pick out my bad points when I 'embarrassed' him in public and stuff. I mean, what is he on?

"But you were, you really were. You were beautiful as you were. Why?"

"Okay Darien, I still love you and all and please don't take this the wrong way."

I sighed, my voice getting louder as I continued. "But why the hell didn't you TELL ME THAT BEFORE?"

Oh yeah, go me. Darien 0, Serena 1. Even though I don't think that counts cos he doesn't have a clue what's going on.

But hey, I can still be happy with myself right?

"What do you mean? I thought you already knew.

You were always so happy and carefree, I thought you knew!" He replied back as he looked me up and down.

His eyes widening when they reached my top. Here's a little tip for all you girls, wonder bras do the job!

"Okay, so I knew when you used to tell me I was a klutz,

I knew when you used to tell me I was immature,

I knew when you used to treat me like I was Rini's age… literally."

"Serena… I… I don't know what to say." He whispered.

By that point I could hear whispering from the booth the scouts were sitting in.

Were we really that loud when we used to talk about people.

And by the way it was kind of obvious they were talking about me.

"What?" I shouted at them angrily.

I think it took them about ten minutes to actually realise that they recognised my voice.

Amy of course was the first to come to her senses. "Serena?"

"Hey Ames. Heard you all chatting about me back there." I said with a smile.

She looked taken back as she tried to figure out what to say back.

This was so much better than I thought it would be.

Not that I mean it in a bitchy way, but well, you know.

"Serena we didn't realise it was…"

"You didn't realise it was me?" I asked finishing off her sentence for her.

"Meatball head what happened to you?" Asked Raye coldly from her seat opposite.

"I decided to get a new look. You like it?" I asked her saying it just as coldly.

"It's, er, different." Lita managed to pipe out.

Mina was the only one who hadn't spoken. She just stared at me.

After about another two minutes she got out of seat and walked over to me.

It was almost as if she thought I wasn't real.

I was just about to make a snide comment when I realised she had tears in her eyes.

My heart melted.

"What's wrong Mina?" I asked as she looked me in the eye.

"You look amazing Sere." She cried as tears started spilling from her eyes.

She came at me in a huge bear hug.

The other three just sat there staring at me like I was some monster form the Negaverse.

But Mina, she really made me feel like I still belonged with them. I

mean I knew they were gonna be shocked and that it would take them a while.

But Mina, she really amazed me.

"Thank you." I replied softly as I hugged her back.

"Thank you Mina."

**

* * *

****Good or bad? Tell me what you think. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! **

**You guys are great. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Princess Consuela Bananahammock xxx**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Real Me**

**Chapter 3**

**Princess Consuela Bananahammock**

Hiya welcome to the 3rd chapter of the real me.

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far.

I hope you enjoy the story.

**

* * *

****Serena's P.O.V**

Ugh.

I fell down on my bed with a sigh. Wearing heels was harder than I thought.

Being able to walk and look good in them was twice as hard.

I kicked off my pink heels and rubbed my feet.

Gees Serena how much more are you gonna put yourself through?

Today had gone sooo much better than I thought it would.

After the initial shock of it all the scouts actually admitted that my new look suited me.

I think Raye's still recovering though. I don't think she can handle the fact that I actually look better than her for once.

HA. I was like, in your face pyro! No, I love her really; I've just got to give her some time to get used to me.

Ouch!

Hehe, just fell over my shoes. I guess I'm still a little klutzy.

Anyway, so afterwards I told them all about how I used to be a rock chick.

And how before I met them and how I was in a band called 'Made in Tokyo.'

Sad name I know, but we were 12 when we started it. I told them all about Carla and how our bands were rivals.

Lets just say the fights we used to have were worse than a few of those with the Negaverse.

Thinking back, I can't believe how tough I was. I remember one time, when… erm… I think I can remember the whole story.

We were at our Theatre school. And we'd just started a project called the Rock project.

Basically, we had to get into bands and make up songs and whoever rocked won.

I got into a group with two girls and two guys. I can kinda remember the first time we all met, oh, sorry that's not important.

Anyway, together with Alicia (vocals), Lola (Guitar), Charlie (Bass) and Aaron (drums).

We totally rocked. And Carla wanted to join our band. But we didn't have enough room for anyone else.

So, me, being the lovely person I am. Told her, kindly I might add, that she couldn't be in our group.

It really hurt her, and afterwards I felt really guilty. So later that day I went up to Carla. I apologised and suggested that we still be friends.

Well, that bitch sure knew how to make enemies.

As soon as I'd stopped talking she spat in my face.

She told me that she hated me and my 'pathetic bunch of losers' (I quote her).

And that was it. From that day on we hated each others guts.

We were both out to win the rock project, and we would do anything, and I mean anything to get the 1st place prize.

A place in the semi finals of Tokyo's yearly battle of the bands competition.

And at 12/13 years old, that was an amazing competition.

Okay, lets get to the point.

One day Carla and I (or Crapla as I called her then) got into a huge fight.

And I'm not just talking screaming at each other. Oh no. Lets just say Carla lost A LOT of hair and I've still got the scars.

I just can't believe that at 12 years old I did that. And now I'm 18 years old and however much I hate to admit it. A lot softer.

Isn't it meant to go the other way round?

Oh well.

So basically that was the start of the Serena-Carla wars.

Yeah, there was a name for them.

Everyone in the school- even the teachers knew to keep us away from each other or it would create havoc.

We would pull pranks on each other, snap the strings of each others guitars.

I remember one time she even managed to do something to my hair dye.

Lets just say I wasn't a happy bunny when my hair turned blue.

Oh god I miss those guys. Not Carla obviously.

I wonder how they all are. Especially Aaron he was h-o-t, hot!

Oh god Serena control yourself you have a boyfriend.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot about Darien.

Once he'd stopped staring at my stomach and extremely tight top, he hurried out of the arcade muttering something about needing to take a shower.

It was when Andrew added 'an extremely cold shower' that I actually felt kinda sorry for him.

I'll have to make it up to him later if you know what I mean!

Whoa, where is all this flirtatious energy coming from. I'd better learn to keep my mouth shut.

Anyway where was I before I mentioned my poor old boyfriend.

Erm… Oh yeah, my band. I need to get together with them sometime.

I think Alicia gave me an email address. Erm… now where did I put the damn thing?

I think it was in my old diary. God knows where that is!

Oh well, I'll have to find it late… It's in my closet at the top in erm… a pink shoebox.

Damn, I have a good memory when I need it. If Raye could hear me say that she'd probably die from laughter.

But hey who cares what she thinks!

After about an hour of reading bits from my diary and laughing myself silly I finally found it.

My god was I dramatic when I was younger. I'd written stuff like 'If Dad doesn't buy me a new guitar I'm going to kill myself.'

No wonder I was hard work, hehe.

Right, I thought as I switched my computer on.

This is it. I wonder if this is still her email. I guess the only way I'll find out is to try.

I logged on to my email account.

Only to have received like a gazillion emails form like everybody on the planet.

No I'm joking. They were all from Darien and the scouts. I'll read them later.

I opened up a new message and started typing:

Hey Alicia.

It's Serena Tsukino here. It's been a long time huh? 

I guess I just wanted to say…

'No, wait, delete that.' I thought as I started again.

Hey Alicia.

It's Serena Tsukino, you know from TPA. (Tokyo Performing Arts)

It's been a long time huh? I just wanted to apologise for just walking out on you guys like that. 

I know I was a complete and utter bitch, but I have my reasons.

I just needed some space to figure out what I really wanted.

It's taken me four years to realise I left it all behind. Typical me huh? 

I feel really stupid for leaving so quickly. 

I should have let you lot have your say before I went. 

I know it looked like I was giving up, but I really didn't want to. I was forced to. 

But I'm sorry I can't tell you why. 

Anyway, I was just wondering if you wanted to get together sometime, with all the others of course. 

Please tell them I'm sorry. I'll apologise in person. If you let me of course.

So please reply to this, I miss you guys so much. 

Well, hopefully I'll see you soon. Bye xxx

I clicked the send button and let out a sigh.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply as I closed my computer down.

I really wasn't in the mood to listen to Darien and Amy rambling on.

It was bad enough on the phone.

I just had to wait for Alicia to (hopefully) reply.

Ugh, damn my impatientness, if that's even a word hehe.

I yawned as I changed into my pyjamas and snuggled up in my bed.

I was so happy at that moment.

I was no longer pretending to be someone else.

I could finally let loose and feel comfortable with myself.

I could finally be the real me.

**

* * *

****Will Alicia reply? Wont Alicia reply?**

**If you want to find out please review and tell me what you think. **

**Thanks. Til' next time peeps.**

**Princess Consuela Bananahammock xxx**

**P.S. Sorry if it takes me ages to update,**

**school starts again tomorrow and I'm doing my sats so LOADS of homework.**


	5. Chapter 4

**The real me**

**Chapter 4**

**Princess Consuela Bananahammock**

Hiii! Welcome to the 4th chapter of the real me.

Hope ya like it.

Thanks to all those who reviewed, you're all stars.

Hope you like the story…

**

* * *

****Serena's P.O.V**

'Don't wanna grow up I wanna get out,

Hey, take me away.

I wanna shout out,

Take me away, away, away, away, awaaay…'

I was finally playing guitar again.

I was also singing back up, which by the way sounded amazing.

Not that I was showing off or anything… hehe.

Suddenly Carla was there, with her black guitar, black hair, black clothes, black everything.

That girl needed to learn some new colours.

"You aint got what it takes girl.

Take a look at me, this is what you need.

You're such a wannabee, stop pretending and get out of here.

You aint worth us. Loser.

That's the only word that describes you Serena."

Everything went black.

I felt my guitar drop form my hands as it smashed to pieces on the floor. I

stood in shock as Carla laughed in my face.

Her laugh echoed through my mind.

I covered my ears with my hands.

I could feel tears forming in the corner of my eyes.

"How could you do this to us?"

They were all there. Alicia, Lola, Charlie and Aaron.

But their normal happy, smiling faces were replaced with sad ones.

Disappointed ones.

They were angry. Angry at me.

"Why?"

"You guys I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." I cried as I fell to the floor.

The whole room was spinning at that point.

"You're a bitch Serena, you're a BITCH!"

I sat up in bed.

Breathing heavily.

Drenched with sweat.

'Okay Meatball head, no need to worry so much it was just a dream.'

I got up, clumbered over the stacks of rock cd's I had piled up all over my room, and climed out onto my balcony.

The wind whistled through my hair as I looked up at the full moon above me.

Gees. Who would have thought that a dream could mess someone up so much.

Ever since I'd sent Alicia that email I had been shitting myself with fear.

Excuse my language, but it was DESPERATLY needed.

I mean, say she totally rejects me, say she says that she hates my guts and that they all feel the same way.

Say… say they actually say to my faces what they thought when I quit on them and totally messed up their lives.

I was a bitch, a messed up physco bitch.

I remember the day I had to quit, the looks on their faces.

My god what did I do to those poor people?

Suddenly my cell phone started to ring.

'Who the hell is calling me at…

Damn where's my clock gone…

nope not there…

aha…

2 am?

Do they not realise it's a time of rest…

even though I'm awake…

okay enough I need to answer it.'

"Hello?" I answered.

"Serena?"

"Er…yes?"

Okay, I didn't recognise their voice.

But they obviously knew me.

Oh my god, say it was a stalker.

That's the only explanation.

I mean I don't know them and they know me,

OHMYGODwhatdoIdonow?

Okay, be calm; give them some time to explain.

Gees, I'm becoming a worrier.

"You don't recognise me huh?"

"How did you guess?" I replied, a nervous giggle escaping my lips.

"It's Alicia."

WOAH! Rewind.

Did she just say what I thought she said?

Oh my god, yey!

"Alicia, Hi. I'm so sorry I didn't recognise you." I apologised.

"Yeah, well what can you do people change."

"Hehe, yeah you're right there."

"So…"

"So what?"

"So why did you want to talk to us after all these years."

Okay, here it goes.

The big apology I'd been planning for like a gazillion days… okay more like three but whatever.

"Look, Alicia.

First I want to say how sorry I am that I walked out on you guys.

As I said in that email I was forced to and well, I'm just sorry okay, I should have expl…"

She cut me off.

"Yada yada yada, I know about all that.

You said it all in the email.

But seriously why now? Why this month? Why this year?"

"Because I miss us.

I miss all those late night rehearsals we used to have.

All the fun.

Come on you gotta remember that time Aaron swallowed my guitar pick and almost chocked to death!"

"HA, yeah, stupid jerk thought he could actually swallow it whole.

Ahh, good times."

"You see! That's what I miss.

Just being able to phone each other whenever we want and talk about what a spastic Aaron is, bless him.

Hmm, you know what? I thought this was going to be really awkward."

"Me too Serena, me too.

I mean, I'm okay with the whole meeting up.

I just gotta persuade the others. I tell you what.

You doing anything tomorrow?"

"Err……"

"Okay Serena, no worries, I got all year."

"Sorry, erm… No I'm not anything tomorrow."

"Okay, meet me at TPA, 3pm sharp.

Be there or be square you hear me?"

"Yep. No worries, I'll be there."

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks so much Alicia. I mean you didn't have to forgive me you know."

"Yeah I know, but you don't know how may people we auditioned.

No one can rock that guitar solo just like you."

"Thanks… hey wait a sec…"

"Night Serena." And with that she hung up.

Phew.

I let out a huge sigh of relief as I put my cell down.

I was speechless.

I mean, that was so, so, so, so,so…okay I gotta cut down on the so's.

Anyway, that was really easy to talk to her.

Not awkward at all.

Ha, and there was me worrying about some stalker.

How stupid am I! Hehe…. Hmmm.

Just realised what a dumbass I am.

I looked at the clock. 2:45 am.

I'd better get some beauty sleep.

Not that I need it!

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face.

All was good in the world. And I was actually awake before noon, go me!

I practically skipped over to my mirror.

Grabbing items of clothing that were scattered all over the floor.

After trying on about 50 different outfits I…

What? I needed to make a good impression.

Anyway, after trying on about 50 different outfits I finally came to a conclusion.

Black denim short shorts with a hint of glitter on the front.

A white top with the words 'Do you know who I am?' Written across the front.

Big, chunky black and red necklace, you know the ones that look like massive pearls (they rock).

And finally my black stilettos that my Mom got me the other day.

I let my hair fall down my back in natural curls and applied some mascara and eyeliner, along, of course, with my new trademark

– Gwen Stefani style bright red lipstick. It totally suited me.

To cut a long story short. I looked H-O-T hot.

I glanced at my clock.

1pm.

GOD. It took me two hours to get ready.

Even for me that's a record.

Or is it? Hmm… I'll have to think about that one.

Okay, no time for this I need to get going.

If I leave now I can stop off at the Crown for a milkshake and see my muffin…

err Darien, okay rock chicks do NOT use the word muffin. Hehe.

After another hour or so of Darien staring at me again,

and uspractically spending the whole time making out (!)

I left the arcade and headed towards TPA.

You would have thought he would have gotten used to my new look now.

But then again, I did kiss him

(with tongue might I add) as soon as I'd walked through the door.

Whoever would have thought Darien was so easy to please!

I meanconsidering it'sMr 'I don't think we should display our relationship in piblic.'

and 'You're too young to be doing stuff like that.'

He adjusted to my new forwardness pretty quickly, hehe.

Anyway gotta go now.

I CAN NOT be late.

Before I knew it I was standing at the doors of TPA.

My heart was pounding as I slowly pushed one of the doors.

It opened with a loud creak and I strutted inside, praying I wouldn't bump into Carla again.

I looked around for about ten minutes.

You know, just seeing how much the place had changed and all.

So many memories.

"Yo Serena is that you?" I heard someone yell from the other side of the room.

I turned round and was suddenly face to face with Lola.

Alicia, Charlie and Aaron not far behind.

"Yep." I managed to get out. "It's me."

For a moment we all just stood in silence.

I glanced at each one of them. Noting how much they'd all changed.

Charlie and Aaron were now gorgeous young guys.

They both had their hair spiked up in the same way.

They were wearing their usual converse, jeans and whatever T-shirt was on their bedroom floor that morning.

Lola, was no longer the sweet blonde she used to be.

Her hair was black with red streaks.

Although she totally pulled It off.

She was also wearing jeans and converse and had on a plain black T-shirt.

It was Alicia that surprised me the most.

Although she sounded different on the phone she still looked exactly the same.

Her normally wavy brunette hair was straightened and reached her shoulders.

She had on a simple black dress which looked stunning on her and showed off her amazing figure.

"You've changed." Said Lola quietly.

The group nodded and the silence once again filled the room.

Right, I had to say something.

No one else was going to.

I smiled at them and sighed. "I'm sorry."

I looked the floor, I had to keep the tears form falling.

I almost had a heart attack when I was eloped in a pair of arms.

"Oh Serena, what are we going to do with you?" Sighed Lola.

"Group hug." Screamed Charlie as they all joined in.

I could fell tears falling from my eyes as I giggled happily and hugged them all back.

Hopefully this was the start of a new beginning,

and a great one!

* * *

**What did you think? **

**Next chapter will be even better, trust me.**

**If it needs improving please tell me. **

**PLEASE review it means a lot to me. **

**Anyway thanks for reading.**

**Princess Consuela Bananahammock xxx**


	6. Chapter 5

**The real me**

**Chapter 5**

**Princess Consuela Bananahammock**

Hiya peeps I'm back.

Sorry it took me so long to update.

One word: Homework.

Anyways hope you like the new chapter and thanks to all those who reviewed the last one.

You rock!

**

* * *

****Serena's P.O.V**

Oh… my god.

I had the most amazing time today.

And I'm not just talking your normal average amazing day.

Noo way. I'm talking super amazing.

Literally, the time of my life.

Ooh…

"I had the time of my liiiiiffee, and I've never felt this way bef…"

Cough. Okay, went a little bit off subject then didn't I. Hehe… hmm.

Okay, so I met up with Alicia, Lola, Aaron and Charlie.

We had the most amazing (how many times have I said that) time ever imaginable.

After the initial shock of meeting up.

You know the part where you're all like 'whoa you're hot now!'

It was really nice. Just like old times.

We talked, we joked, we laughed, we even played one of our old songs.

Hehe after about an hour of trying to remember it properly I think it sounded at least half as good as it used to.

So we spent about an hour playing then decided to go our separate ways (home in other words).

But we're meeting up again soon.

The day after tomorrow I think.

Which will be… erm… oh who cares.

But you know what?

Aaron was acting kinda weirdly around me today.

I kept turning round and he'd be staring at me and then pretend to look away when he saw me.

It was seriously weird.

He kept asking me all these questions about Darien…

I asked Lola and Alicia but they just said it was cos he was protective over me… so I shrugged it off.

Anyway, I promised them all I'd bring my old guitar, which I really, really need to find.

God, where is it? Okay I'm gonna go look.

Okay, so I'm in the attic.

My god is it dusty up here.

Okay lets see, old photos, old clothes, old toys… loads of old stuff hehe… okay not funny.

After about half an hour of searching through crap

(I know, I know, but seriously you should see some of the junk we've got stored up here.

I mean a broken toaster from like ten million decades ago.

Why? What's the point? And they wonder where I get my 'weirdness' from).

Anyway, I finally found a box of guitar picks.

So I thought hey, I must be close.

I pulled up a few old blankets and stood back in shock.

There it was.

Shimmering pink, just like it used to be.

I think it's the only thing up here that isn't over a century old.

I slowly picked it up, noticing that most of the strings had snapped and it seriously needed a new strap.

I had to hold back the tears as I noticed a ripped up photo that had been stuffed under it and now lay on the floor.

It was us. Made in Tokyo.

When we were 13 years old.

We were at some theme park.

I pieced it together and turned it over.

'Best friends forever.' Was written in Lola's swirly handwriting.

I smiled softly to myself as I put the pieces in my pocket and…

OWWWWW… god.

Stupid broken toaster.

I swear that things haunting me.

Not that toasters can haunt people but…well… you know what I mean.

Damn thing.

That totally ruined the mood I had going on there.

I'm going to be talking to Dad about that thing.

It's a danger hazard.

Even though I'll probably never go in that attic again in my life… Oh well.

I rushed down to my room and closed my door behind me.

For a moment I just sat on my bed, guitar on the other end, looking at it.

Was I really ready to begin all that again?

I mean, it was all going so fast.

A week ago I was innocent little Serena with pigtails in her hair and pleats in her knee length skirts.

And now.

Now I'm rock hard Serena with black streaks in her hair and leather skirts and don't leave much to the imagination.

Much to my dad's disgust and apparently Darien's.

(Yeah right, I've seen the way he's looking at me.

And lets just say it rhymes with the ust bit of disgust!

Hehe, I have that boy wrapped around my little finger and he don't even know it!)

I looked at the clock beside me bed.

12:13am. I guess I'd better get some shut eye.

I've got a big day ahead of me tomorrow; I'm finally going ahead with the plan.

Oh hey wait a minute.

I haven't mentioned 'The plan' yet have I?

Well… let's just say it involves me, Aaron, Carla and that sweet sensation of revenge.

I ain't sayin anything more.

Not just a pretty face you know!

Okay night.

I woke up the next morning really happy. Actually, it was the happiest I'd felt in a long time.

I suddenly heard moans coming from god knows where.

What the hell?

'Come on baby…'

'Give it to me…'

Hang on a second I recognised those voices.

'Oh yeah baby…'

Oh my god what was that?

Then suddenly it struck me.

I grabbed my cell phone and answered it.

That was the last time I ever let Aaron and Charlie change my ring tone.

Sick pervs.

Ahh, it was the pervert himself.

"Hey sicko." I said sarcastically into the phone.

"Hey what did I do?" Came Aaron's voice from the other end of the line.

"Come on baby… Give it to me… Oh yeah baby." I imitated as Aaron laughed from the other end.

"Damn you can moan Sere."

What did he just say?

"What?"

"Joke." He stated simply.

I could just tell he was smirking, what had gotten into him?

"Okaaaay… Anyway are we gonna do this today or what?" I asked.

"Sure thing. I can't wait to see the look on her face when all this is done."

"Yeah well it's gonna be about a month before we can see the final result." I giggled.

"Oh man, that's unfair. Why so long?"

"Because that's how long it will take to mess her up."

"Mess her up? God it will take longer than a month then wont it?"

"Not if you know her weak spots."

"And you do?"

"Yep."

"How the hell do you know that?" He asked, confused.

"I have my ways." I replied.

"Yeah, sure you do."

"You'll see, you'll see. Don't judge a book by it's cover."

"But I already know you Sere what the hell are you on today?"

"I know you know me silly, I'm talking about my ways.

Don't judge my way before you've seen the ways my ways work."

"Yeah… I didn't get a word of that. You blondes really do speak your own language."

"You're blonde too you know." I laughed.

"You know what I mean." He sighed.

"Whatever. I'll meet you at T.P.A at about 1pm okay?"

"Sure."

"see you then."

"Bye babes."

Then he hung up…

Hang on… babes?… …. …. …

(tumbleweed) … … I really don't get him.

I quickly got ready and headed out.

Hoping to catch Darien at the arcade before I met Aaron.

I was walking along the sidewalk when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Serena?"

I turned round to come face to face with the one, the only… Raye.

Okay made a big deal outta nothing there but oh well.

"Hi Raye." I said softly as I smiled at her.

She smiled softly back and her gaze immediately went to the floor.

I could tell she was taking this new change of mine hard.

"Look Raye."

"Look Serena." We both said simultaneously.

We both laughed nervously and looked eachother in the eye.

"I'm sorry if I reacted badly the other day." She said quietly.

What was this?

Raye apologizing?

Quick call 911 it's the end of the world…

okay that was just plain mean.

I need to control the bitch in me sometimes.

"Raye…"

"No let me finish.

It was hard for me Serena.

To see you like that.

You didn't even tell us.

Not one word about this past life of yours.

We never knew this side of you existed.

Then you just barge in one day and completely change.

Expecting us to just accept it and get on with it.

Well I'm sorry but it's gonna take me time okay?" She cried, her eyes filling with tears.

What had come over her?

Raye never cried.

Even in the worst battles where she'd have blood pouring out her side… I know, tactful aren't I!

"Raye… I never knew you felt that way.

I didn't think it would bother you so much.

I was just so busy getting my new life sorted out, I didn't even think about it. I'm sorry." I sighed as I opened my arms for a hug.

She gladly accepted and sighed as she pulled away.

"I can forgive you if you can forgive me… meatball head."

I smiled softly until reality came crashing down on me.

"Hey wait a minute…."

* * *

Hiya peeps what did you think?

Good?

Bad?

Please review and tell me.

I'm not updating till you do!

Thanks for reading. Love you all.

Princess Consuela Bananahammock

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 6

**The real me**

**Chapter 6**

**Princess Consuela Bananahammock**

Hiya people, updated really quickly this time didn't I!

Anywayz hope you like the chapter and thank you sooo much to those who reviewed you're all stars!

**

* * *

**

**S****erena's P.O.V**

Phew.

Just had a little, well not little, big heart to heart with Raye.

After we'd both said sorry, cried a lil bit more then just argued for like hours… hours, 20 minutes... same thing really.

We actually worked things out.

I think Raye had all this stuff bottled up inside of her.

As you all know… or maybe you don't.

But anyway, she's a pretty 'keeps herself to herself' kinda person if you get where I'm going.

And I guess my change tipped her over the edge.

Oops.

So now I'm walking to meet Aaron so we can discuss… drum roll please… 'THE PLAN.'

I know, I know I'm a drama queen, but hey it makes the small things in life exciting.

And I make people, well myself, laugh. Hehe.

Okay, so I'm walking to T.P.A and I suddenly see some familiar faces.

Yep, you got it. Or maybe you didn't.

Oh well. It was the outers!

You don't know how long it's been since I've seen those guys.

This is soo totally cool. My god, have they changed.

"Hey guys." I squealed as I ran up to them, beaming.

"Er…" Amara just looked at me.

"Can we help you dear?" Asked Michelle politely.

"It's me." I replied, totally cofused, which they also appeared to be.

And then it hit me.

Yeah, I guess that blonde thing really let me down there.

I laughed nervously and looked them all in eye.

"Come on I don't look that different, I mean, yeah I got rid of the meatballs but…"

Amara chocked on the coffee she'd taken a sip from.

"S-Serena?"

Setsuna appeared from behind them.

"Ahh, Serena. I had a feeling we'd see you today."

"Hehe, funny that." I replied sarcastically.

I smiled at her to show I was joking.

"B-but… Y-you… no… I mean… how?… why?… who made you do this?"

I had to laugh.

It wasn't often Amara was this speechless.

I could see Michelle alsotrying to hide her laughter beside her.

"Okay. How? Lets see, I decided that I wanted to be my own person, so I died my hair and got some new clothes.

Why? Like I just said I wanted to be my own person and show people the real me.

And finally who made me do this? Simple. Me.

Even though you probably got that form the 'being my own person.' Hehe.

Okay, I'll stop talking now…."

"Oh." Was all Amara could manage.

But Michelle finished for her.

"Well. I think you look amazing, you've certainly grown up." She said with a smile.

"That's true. But I'm not sure about the skirt.

I mean seriously Serena why so short?"

"Ahh, Amara, you've finally come back to us." I giggled as I tugged on my skirt a bit.

I looked at my watch.

Oh crap.

I had five minutes to get to T.P.A.

"Look, I gotta go. I'm meeting someone.

But I'll give you a call and we can all go out sometime.

Along with the inners. Sound good to you?"

"Er, yeah sure sounds great." Replied Amara as she Michelle and Setsuna waved goodbye.

Wow.

I guess I forgot about the outers, silly me.

Oh well, seeing Amara that tongue tied was just priceless anywayyy… Ow.

Stupid rock thing in my way.

Okay, enough of that I gotta run if I'm gonna get to Aaron on time.

I don't care if I look completely ridiculous and totally stupid I am not going to be late. Ever again.

I pulled off my heels and started running.

When I finally reached T.P.A I was out of breath and sweating like a pig.

Do pigs actually sweat that much?

I wonder why people say tha… there I go again totally changing the subject. Gees.

"Serena you okay?"

I turned round to see Aaron in front of me, his hair flopped down in front of his dark green eyes.

"Yeah(breath)I'm(breath)fine(breath)thanks." I stopped to get my breath back.

"Had to run a little bit of the way. Made me a bit out of breath."

"Yeah I can see that." He replied pointing to the heels that I still held in my hand.

I could feel my cheeks burning as I slipped them back on.

What was wrong with me. I was actually worrying what Aaron thought of me.

Ha, how stupid was that. Hmm.

"So you ready to start on this plan?" He asked as he walked up closer to me.

I swear my heart did a little flip.

What was up with me?

Did I actually have feelings for Aaron.

Wait a minute.

Did I actually have feeling for someone that wasn't Darien.

This was not good.

Not good at all.

Big no no. that's what it was.

"Oh god, what am I doing? This isn't good. Not at all. Bad Serena. Gees."

"What was that?" Asked Aaron as he raised an eyebrow at me.

Oh crap.

Did I just say that out loud.

Oh my good god what was up with me today?

AAAAHHH. Help me someone.

Phew. Okay.

"Erm nothing, just ignore me. I mean yeah.

I'm totally ready to start the plan. Lets get to work." I beamed up at him.

"Okay, cool. We're gonna need to find out what times Carla's rehearsal times are.

They should be on the notice board outside the drum room.

You do that. I'll go find our secret ingredient."

"Are we seriously gonna call it that?" I asked turning my nose up at the totally weird name he'd thought up.

"Well you try and think up something better Einstein. Now come on lets get to work."

I fell down on my bed later that day.

I sighed as I sat back up and looked down at my feet.

Damn high heels.

Not a good idea to wear them when you're going to spend at least an hour walking around a huge building.

Seriously, T.P.A has like five floors.

And trust me to forget where the drum room is!

Ugh. Ow. Sigh.

'Come on baby…'

'Give it to me…'

Ugh. I need to change my ringtone.

Crappy thing.

I practically cried as I stepped onto my poor feet and walked over to where my cell was.

What did my feet ever do to deserve this?

I mean they are good feet.

Not too big, or too small. Just… hang on a minute.

Am I seriously talking about feet when I should be answering my phone?

What is wrong with me today?

The word randomness comes to mind. If that's even a word.

Ooh crap, my phone.

"Hello, Serena here." I answered.

"Hey Sere it's me Aaron."

Aaron? Oh god.

"Oh, hey Aaron what's up?" I replied trying to play it cool.

It's just a little crush. Just a teeny weeny little crush.

I'm sure Darien's had teeny weeny little crushes before. Hmm.

"Nothing much. How are your feet?"

"Eh. Not so good. I feel like I've been walking over fire all day."

" I don't know why you girls where such stupid things."

"Hey, they look good. And plus I'd be really, really, really short without them."

He laughed. "You crack me up Sere."

"hehe. Thanks."

Awkward silence.

"So?"

"So…"

Another awkward silence.

"Er, did you find your guitar then?"

"Oh yeah I did. I just need to get some of the strings fixed."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

Damn those awkward silences.

"Aaron?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you really call me?"

"To see how your feet were?"

"Seriously Aaron."

"What, they looked really sore when you left I was just being a friend and seeing how you were."

"And that's all we are friends right?"

"Well yeah. I'll admit I have feeling for you…"

Woah, woah, woah.

Hold your horses there.

He has feelings for me?

Why did I have to go and ask him that stupid damn question.

UGH. Somebody come save me form myself. please!

"…. But you have a boyfriend and I know you really love him.

So, you know, there's not really anything I can do about it is there?"

"No. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"No, no, you haven't. It's just a crush. I'll get over it. It's not your fault."

Just a crush. It's just a crush…

"Okay. That's cool then. But things are gonna be really awkward between us now."

"No they're not. I wont let them okay?"

"Okay then."

"Well, night."

"Night Aaron."

Sigh.

Why me?

* * *

Hiya hope you liked it.

Please review and tell me what you thought.

Next chapter will be coming soon.

Thanks for reading.

Princess Consuela Bananahammock

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 7

**The real me**

**Chapter 7**

**Princess Consuela Bananahammock**

Hiya people welcome to the new chapter of the real me.

Hope you like it. Please review.

Thanks to those who did on the last chapter xxxxx

* * *

**Serena's P.O.V**

Ugh. It's 11am already.

I sighed as I heaved myself out of bed and lookedout of th window.

Well, th sun was shining, the sky wasblue...

gees cheesy line or what?

Sounded like one of my old Sailor Moon speeches.

I shuddered at the thought.

Sooocringey!

A snore came fromthe black fluff ball asleep on my chair.

Ha. Typical.

Look who's waking who up now.

Bloody cat.

Not that I don't love her.

Naa, she's just irritating.

And a bloddy loud snorer!

I took a shower and it really woke me up.

Making me remember the past weeks events.

Aaron. Ugh.

And me. Ugh.

How did I let it get this far?

Stupid meatball head I am.

I turned my TV on as I got dressed.

YES! Friends was on.

My god do I love that programme.

Sigh. They're all so lucky.

I'd love to live like Monica and Rachel, in that big New York apartment with the really, really beyond fab jobs and all the fun they have….

What was I doing again?

Ah yes getting dressed, right.

What shall I wear today?

Hmm. What. Shall. I. Wear?

Half an hour later, I had on my skinny, skinny black jeans, Save Ferris tank top and black pearls.

Oh yeah along with my black Rhine stone boots.

In other words I looked fab.

Hehe. I love that word.

"Morning sweetheart. Do you want something to eat? I made chocolate pancakes." My Mom asked as I walked into the kitchen.

I looked her as if she'd gone mad.

Did she not hear my whole 'I'm on a fat- free, chocolate-free, well anything sweet-free diet.' Speech.

I swear that went on for at least half an hour.

And you know what?

My Dad had the cheek to laugh when I said I wasn't going to eat chocolate for like two weeks.

Ha. Well, I'm gonna show him.

"Right. No chocolate," chucked Mom as she went back to flipping the pancakes.

Ooh, they smelt sooo good.

But no. I had to be strict.

Oh maybe just one.

Okay, I had to stop myself. Ugh. Ugh. Ugh.

I walked out the front door and immediately regretted it.

Guess who it was.

Well actually you probably wont guess cos I haven't actually seen him in months, well, weeks maybe.

But hey.

Same differnce really.

Well, lets just say big glasses, very much on the geeky side, high squeaky voice.

You got it yet?

Okay, okay I'll put you out of your misery.

It was Melvin.

AndIt was Melvin drooling.

Not a very pretty sight in the morning I have to say!

"Err. Melvin. What are you doing here?" I asked as I closed my front door.

"W-well, I heard you got a make over and Molly was erm, she was busy so she c-couldn't come over and see, I mean ask… you.

And well, she asked, well not asked made me come down here, and erm, check you out.

Ooohh no. I didn't mean like that I meant… oi." He sighed as he hung his head with embarrassment.

His cheeks were now the same colour as my bright red lipstick. Nice.

"Okay Melvin.

I gotcha.

Molly wanted to say if the rumours were true and was too busy so got you to come see instead?" I asked.

"Err-err, well, yes, something like that." He stuttered.

"Why are you stuttering you were fine around me a few weeks ago."

"We-well, you've changed." He replied meekly.

I actually felt kinda sorry for the dude.

Poor little thing.

Bless him. Eww.

Did I just actually say that about Melvin?

Eww. Eww. Double Eww.

What did Molly see in the guy?

I mean he was nice and all but seriously, worms and people just aren't a good mix are they?

"I know, Melvin I know.

Sorry I was so harsh.

But I guess you got your answer, I have changed and I'm proud of myself.

Tell molly I'll phone her kay? Sorry I gotta run."

Away from you.

I ran as fast as my heels would carry me.

Which was actually really slow, and I looked like a spaz.

And man did it hurt. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.

Damn things. Ooh that reminds me.

I still need to mention that stupid broken toaster in the attic.

I mean, seriously what is the point in that thing?

Not meaning to be a broken record but…

Hold on a second. Is that?

Is that Darien?

He had his head bowed over his coffee and looked like he'd gotten no sleep at all.

His clothes were a mess, he NEEDED to shave and he looked… depressed.

I walked into the arcade and sat down next to him.

Leaning right over and looking at him.

"Hellooooo? Darien? Anyone in there?" I asked as I knocked on the side of his head.

Haha. I'm so funny. Get it?

Cos I thought his head was empty.

Okay. That jokes just too old.

"Daarieeen." I said in a sing songey voice as I clapped my hands in front of his face making him knock his coffee over in surprise.

Oopsie. Hehe.

"WHAT?" He shouted almost knocking me off my feet.

Whoa. Guess I really touched a nerve there.

"Oh. Sorry." I giggled nervously as I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Well you should be." He huffed as he got a tissue and started wiping up the coffee.

"Here let me help." I offered, feeling really, really bad.

"No thanks. You've done enough." He mumbled.

"You sure?" I asked again.

"Gees how many times do you have to be told. NO THANK YOU." He replied sarcastically.

That was it. I said sorry.

What was up with him?

He'd never talked to me like that before.

I could feel tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

I held them in. It was no time to become that immature cry-baby again.

"Darien what's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing." He replied roughly.

"Yes there is. Why are you so upset?"

"I think you know why Serena."

What?

Okay, I may not be the smartest person here.

But what the hell was he on about?

"No. No I don't know why Darien. Please tell me."

He looked me in the eye then started laughing.

"You're completely clueless aren't you?"

He put on a high pitched voice.

"Ooh Aaron I love you. Ooh Aaron I need you. Ooh Aaron!"

Huh?

I didn't know what to say.

I think about thirty two different expressions ran across my face before he carried on.

"Well you know what Sere? Go to him. If you want him so much."

"What Aaron? But Dare, nothing happened." I cried.

"Whatever."

"Darien. Please, believe me. Nothing happened. How did this idea even get into your head?"

"A friend of mine saw you with your new lover boy.

You were hugging him then you kissed him on the cheek.

He said you looked really happy. The both of you."

"And you really believe that?

You believe that after all we've been through, break ups, battles that I would go and cheat on you.

You know I'm not like that." I cried, defending myself.

Where was he getting all this from?

I hugged Aaron but there was no kiss on the cheek.

Whoever told Darien this was gonna get his ass kicked… by Lita. Hehe.

"Well, Sere I don't know what to believe anymore.

I mean you never told us about this." He sighed pointing to my hair and outfit and also the guitar case that I was carrying.

Hehe forget to mention that I got my guitar fixed didn't I?

Sorry.

He continued. "So you could be hiding anything."

I looked him in the eye.

He was dead serious.

"Well. Believe whatever shit you want to.

But I know that it's not true and that's all that matters.

If you cant even trust me, you're soul mate. Then who can you trust?"

"Ha. Soul mates. I used to believe in that you know." Laughed Darien sarcastically.

Damn, he could be nasty when he needed to be.

What happened to my muffin?

The one that used to be start struck every time I came into the room?

The one that used to treat me like a princess… sometimes anyway?

"Right. Whatever. What are you trying to say Darien?" I asked, finding it really hard to keep myself form crying.

"It's over." He said softly as he looked me in the eye, got up and walked out.

Leaving me in shock.

I didn't know what to say.

What to think.

What to do.

It all happened so quickly.

One minute he was sitting there the next minute he was breaking up with me.

Then he was gone.

I felt like I'd died inside.

"Serena? You okay?" Asked Andrew who had just come out from the back room.

"He… what… why…no…why…he…oh my god."

"What? I can't understand you Sere.

What happened? Hey where'd Darien go?"

Hearing his name made me break down into sobs.

And you know what?

This time I really didn't care who was watching.

"Serena?" Andrew put his arm round em and lead me into the back room.

"He…(sob)…broke…(sob)…up…(sob)…with meeee." I cried as I fell down onto the couch and dropped my head into my hands.

"What?" He asked sounding even more shocked than I was.

I looked up at him with teary eyes and nodded, before breaking down again.

How could this happen to me?

I mean first that damn stupid broken toaster hurting my foot.

Which by the way is bruised… badly.

Then Aaron tells me he has feelings for me.

Totally confusing me about my feelings for him.

Then Melvin turns up, and lets just say he really smelt bad, not a very nice thing to have to experience really.

And now, now this.

Why?

Why me?

"But why?" Asked Andrew as he sat down next to me.

"Someone told him I'd been cheating on him."

"And had you?"

"WHAT? First him and now you?

What kind of person do you take me for?

So I had feeling for an old friend of mine, but we agreed to put them behind us cos I loved Darien so much." I sobbed.

"Oh Sere, I'm so sorry. I really don't know what to say."

I heaved and started crying again.

Life can just be pure and utter shit sometimes.

* * *

Hiya people I know that was a lot more serious than the other chaps, but I hope you all liked it.

Tell me what you think by reviewing please! Means a lot!

Thanks for reading

P.C.B

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 8

**The real me**

**Chapter 7**

**Princess Consuela Bananahammock**

Hey people sorry I haven't updated in AGES but here's the next chapter pleeeease review and thanks to those who did last time.

Thanks for reading xxx

**

* * *

****Serena's P.O.V**

So much for my look.

I haven't actually looked in the mirror lately but I think I pretty much look like dog poo.

UGH.

Why? Why me? Why now? Why, why, why, why, WHY?

Okay, enough with the whys but you see my point right?

Just when I was happy again he had to go ruin it. Stupid son of a… But I still love him, no doubt about it.

I know, I know how could I love him when he broke my heart, tore it into a million little, tiny pieces, trampled all over it and then just threw it away like I was a piece of shit.

Oh god… I'm actually starting to see red. DAMN YOU DARIEN SHIELDS DAMN YOU.

Phew, had to get that out of me.

Anyway. I don't know why the hell I still love that stupid idiot.

But I just can't help but get that weak feeling whenever I see him.

And my god is it hard to stop myself from grabbing him and kissing him breathless.

But of course, I tried that once already… hehe… nearly got a lil restraining order there.

Who would have thought? One minute he's my boyfriend the next minute I'm almost banned from being within ten metres of him or whatever it was.

Ugh. UGH! Ugh, ugh, ugh, ugh, ugh.

Okay enough with the ugh's.

Great, my life sucks and now I'm becoming one of those really annoying people that repeats everything they say like ten MILLION times.

In other words. I need some serious help!

'Made in Tokyo' came round the other day. Tried to get me out of bed.

HA! Being Sailor Moon finally paid off. I had no idea I was that strong!

Yeah, so they gave up after like twenty minutes of trying to get me out.

I think I broke the headboard of my bed gripping on so tight. Oh well, it was their fault anyway.

Aaron was furious about the whole thing. I think it was partly guilt though, you know cos it was me and him that caused the whole thing.

I just wanna get my hands on whoever told Darien that load of rubbis… hang on a minute… who wants me to unhappy?

Who's like my worst enemy?

Who know about how much Darien means to me?

Better yet, who would do something so low? …. Hmm…. Still thinking… (whistle)…. Naa can't think of anyone.

I'll have to sleep on it.

Dad FINALLY went up to the attic.

I couldn't help but laugh when I heard him shout, "Aah stupid damn toaster." I told him that thing was up to no good.

Its mission in life was to trip people over and hurt them!

Okay… I've really lost it now.

I'm talking about a toaster like it's some Negaverse monster.

Yeah that's right a toaster!

Anyway he threw the damn thing out. Gutted… not.

Sigh. I'm sooo bored!

So far I've spent a whole week in my bedroom.

As I said earlier, made in Tokyo came over.

The scouts have come over a few times as well.

Lets just say Mina making soup isn't a good combination!

So, other from those visits I've pretty much nearly finished the first stage of break ups.

You know?

The lying around in your pyjamas eating ice cream and watching sad yet romantic films like Titanic that just make you sob your heart out whenever you watch it.

I also watched Steel Magnolias, saddest film ever!

I think my eyes were twice there normal size after watching that one…

DAMN YOU DARIEN SHIELDS DAMN YOU. BURN IN HELL!

Sorry about that. Hehe.

Hey wait a sec.

You know what I'm gonna do.

I'm gonna start working on (drum roll please)

….. The plan!

Okay, so I need something really, really, way beyond super genious.

Cos let me tell you something now my fabulously fab friends.

That girl is more than just a… mmm… sort of pretty face.

But I don't wanna cross the line. You know what I'm saying?

I don't wanna go so far that it will scar her for life.

No way, I could never do that to a person.

I was Sailor Moon for gods sake.

Anyway. I just need to make her regret messing with me you know?

Ha. You know what I just remembered? I actually used to want to be friends with that girl.

I know. Sad isn't it!

But now. Now there's just hate there.

I know that's a pretty strong word and all.

But if it isn't hate then it's something really close to it.

Maybe repulsion? Hey, I dunno I'm just the blonde working on the plan.

Did that sentence even make sense?

Ugh.

Anyway….

It was then that it hit me. And it hit me really, really, really, really, really …. Okay Serena stop it.

It hit me really hard.

who wants me to unhappy?

Who's like my worst enemy?

Who know about how much Darien means to me?

Better yet, who would do something so low?

...Carla!

* * *

Hey people hope you liked it and thanks for reading. Please, please, please review and tell me what you think.

Thanks again.

Princess Consuela Bananahammock

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 9

**The real me**

**Chapter 9**

**Princess Consuela Bananahammock**

Hey peeps just realised I've written chapter 7 in chapter 8's title.

Woops, sorry about that.

Anyway welcome back to the real me hope you like it and PLEASE review.

Thanks xxx

**

* * *

****Serena's P.O.V**

Phew.

Just got back from band practise and we rocked.

We've just learnt I predict a riot by the Kaiser chiefs, and we are totally awesome! Hmm.

"Watching the people get lairy, s'not very pretty I tell thee, walking through town is quite scary and not very…"

Hehe, sorry about that, bit I just Lurve that song!

We are sooo ready for battle of the bands this year.

We're gonna beat the crap out of Carla and her sissy band. (music wise hehe)

Hey, I can be mean about her she broke me and my boyfriend, well, Ex-boyfriend up… I think.

Yeah, I'm almost certain it was her and now a part of………………… THE PLAN! Is to figure out whether it was her or not.

And I'm using Aaron for that.

He's gonna make her fall for him and figure out the truth then when she admits it tell her that he would never go out with someone so evil :-)

Not just a pretty face you're looking at here believe you me!

I know, I know. You're probably wondering how I got so happy right?

Well, I just figured that I couldn't spend my whole life moping around in my room thinking about stupid broken toasters, I know, taken that joke way too far right?

Hey I can't help it that's what I do!

I needed to get out, lets just say there's only a certain amount of Ice cream you can eat without starting to put on the weight… hehe. Hmmm. Not funny huh? Oh well.

Anyway, so I thought. Wait a minute how about I get together with the guys and we start up our music again?

And that's what I've been doing for the past week and a half.

And I'm loving it. Bada bababa… I'm loving it! Hehe. Capital L, capital I. That is right, right? Yeah it was.

"Serena?"

Oh, what does she want now?

"Yeah Luna?"

"Serena?" Is she deaf or what?

No offence to her cos I love her to pieces but gees, and she says that I need to start listening more.

She ran into my room panting.

"Luna what's wrong?"

"Fire…Garage…Quick…Come…House…Ruined…Quick…Come."

"Okay Luna calm down we're not gonna get anywhere if you keep talking like that."

"Serena…Phew, terribly sorry about that. The garage is on fire. There's a group of people out front laughi…"

Oh shit.

"MY GUITARS." I screamed as I ran downstairs, almost chocking on the smoke.

Holy crap.

This was really serious.

Okay Serena keep calm, keep calm.

Okay where is everyone? Erm… Oh yeah they went to Sammy's school.

Okay so we just need to call 911 and it will all be fine… I hope… cough…. cough. Ugh help!

I grabbed the house phone and dialled 911 as quickly as I could. My god does smoke make you dizzy. Ugh.

"911 what do you need?"

"Hitheresafireatmyhousegethererealqucikgaragealredaybadlyonfirehelppleasenow!"

Yeah, that made sense well done meatball head!

"Okay… can I have your address?"

Whoa… wait a minute?

They actually understood me!

Anyway, after I'd got that sorted I ran out into the front yard, tripping over practically everything that was in my path on the way.

Damn shoes. Damn doorframe. Damn matches…. Hang on a minute.

It was then that I heard mumbling and laughing coming from behind the bushes.

Those cackle sounded really, really familiar.

And then it hit me.

Hey, I'm not joking an apple fell from the tree and hit me on the head.

Damn thing.

It really hurt as well. I tell ya one of these days that thing… Back to the cackling in the bushes.

I knew I recognised it.

But this was low. Really, really low.

Yeah, so I'm gonna smash her in battle of the bands, but this.

One step too far. I guess you know who I'm talking about now.

Yeah that's right Crapla. (hehe) okay no jokes.

I never thought she'd do something like this.

And it's not like our garage is empty ya know.

It's like a trip down memory lane just walking in there.

Photo's, home videos, posters, Records, Cd's, clothes you name it.

Lets just say we couldn't fit the car in there anymore. Hehe.

Anyway. It also had like all three of my guitars in there.

I know you're all going, but guitars can be replaced.

But not these ones. Noooo way hose.

They were my pride and joy.

I mean, Amy's got all her exam results and computer and shit, Lita's just got to walk into a kitchen, Raye's got all the talent show awards, and Mina's got all her volleyball trophies and her Sailor-V mask.

I know, I know I've got my broach.

But my guitars actually bought back happy memories.

My broach, however much I'm proud just makes me wince about all the pain.

My guitars made me happy just looking at them.

When I picked them up it was like WHOA!

And I just don't mean your normal whoa. I mean you're huge, like you high on drugs (not that I know what that feels like) WHOA! It felt great!

And now that's all gone.

Ugh. I hate her so much!

Stupid, silly, skanky, horrid, nasty, UGLY, silly, smelly bitch!

(tumbleweed)

Hehe, just letting my anger out there. Sorry.

Huh. Oh my god. One minute.

My pink guitars in the shop getting repaired! Huh.

(imagine me saying that really drantically andclasping myhand to my mouth okay?)

Thank god! Thank god, thank god, thank god. Seriously, thank you god, I love you!

Ha! Carla 0 Serena 1.

Okay, so she still tried to burn my house down (oh yeah, the firemen came like ten minutes ago, guess I forgot to mention that. So they're putting out the fire. Thank god. Hehe. You'd think I'd be a bit more worried bit right now I feel like dancing around and jumping on the spot. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do. Hehe)

Must have looked pretty weird though.

A bunch of firemen in my garden trying to stop my house from burning down and there's me jumping up and down like a loon.

Oh happy days, or maybe not, my Dad's gonna flip.

Not that I blame him.

And my Mom's gonna cry.

She loved those home movies.

Oh no.

When my Mom cries I cry!

Damn my sensitivity!

Oi… This day just keeps flipping from happy to sad doesn't it.

What's gonna happen next? Darien's gonna come realise he can't live without me, tell me then the Negaverse is gonna come back and kill us all… okay, don't joke about those things.

Not funny.

Bad meatball-head!

Hehe…hmmm. I think those smoke fumes have gone to my head.

Wooh, I fell woozy.

I'm gonna go sit down now. I

t's been a long day and I gotta get reday for my Mom and Dad coming back.

Oh joy!

* * *

Hey people hope you liked it.

Sorry if it's dragging on a bit but I'm gonna try and make them better, I literally wrote this in like an hour or something like that.

Okay, thanks for reading, please review and thanks to all those who did!

Princess Consuela Bananahammock xxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
